


Milkshake 2

by BerlinKabarett



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuties, Digital Art, M/M, Milkshakes, Stucky - Freeform, date, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett
Summary: I coloured the original sketch. I'm not the greatest colourist, and my colour theory is terrible, but I felt compelled to finish it.Steve and Bucky go on a date to a diner for malted milkshakes. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: tatooine-x-sunset.tumblr.com  
> My DeviantArt: nimmy.deviantart.com
> 
> Thanks, comments are very appreciated. <3


End file.
